


Tumblr Pornlet 04: Sacrifices

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Tumblr Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble-esque, Exhibitionism by Proxy, Flash Fic, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Picture Fic, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: "Do we really have to do this?" Derek grumbled as he lifted off his shirt and tossed it on the floor.





	Tumblr Pornlet 04: Sacrifices

“Do we really have to do this?” Derek grumbled as he lifted off his shirt and tossed it on the floor.

“No, of course not.” Stiles looked so damn keen though, and he had a smile on his face that Derek both loved and didn’t trust one little bit.

“You’re already recording, aren’t you?”

“Yep.” Stiles popped the p, and then reached out and grabbed at Derek’s cock, lightly pulling it down so it would bounce under his shorts. They’d been making out before, all sloppy kisses and bump and grind and then Stiles had reminded Derek of the blog post he’d ask if he could make.

“You said you’d edit our talking out?” Derek still wasn’t sure about this, but he knew Stiles managed to keep his own identity secret and, well, there had to be hundreds of other hairy guys out there with their dicks out on the internet.

“I will babe.”

“Remind me of why you need this again?” Derek said, punctuating the _this_ by making his cock bounce again inside his jogging shorts.

Stiles grinned a little more and licked his lips.

“Tonight’s the last night I get my mouth, or hands or anything on your huge cock for ages, and I want the world to know just what I’m giving up to head off to the academy.”

Derek lifted an eyebrow. “You’re telling them that you’re going to the police academy in the same post as you’re showing off my cock.” He tried to keep his voice flat and judgemental. He was pretty sure it just sounded amused, though.

Stiles licked his lips. “Get it out for me.” Derek pushed down the elastic. “Fuck, Der, you’re not even fully hard. They are going to freak when they realize that.”

He rubbed the front of his own sweats, dark where he was starting to weep in anticipation.

“You didn’t answer the question, Stiles.”

Stiles looked up, glassy eyed and nostrils flaring. Sometimes he looked so much like a wolf it wasn’t funny.

“No mention of the police academy. No names. Routed through so many other things even Danny would have a hard time tracking it.”

“Fine,” Derek conceded. “So, do you want me to do anything other than stand here, or?”

**Author's Note:**

> Images this was based on can be seen at [inkandblade](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/160514133651/do-we-really-have-to-do-this-derek-grumbled-as). Link is NSFW.


End file.
